Erin
Erin was Logan's first serious girlfriend. She first appeared in Logan Finds Out! She was a recurring character in Season 2, since she was Logan's girlfriend. Her last appearance was in Falling for... Who?, due to the fact that Logan realized his feelings for Jasmine and because the two broke up. Background Not much is known about her background is revealed. Personality Erin is, simply, a bit of an airhead at times... She can be very aloof in situations, and thinks that Logan, who is lazy and lacks a good school performance, is "much more" smarter than her, showing that she looks over commonly known facts that other people can easily point out. However, this actually helps to shape a sweet and lovable personality: Because her ignorance makes it hard for her to see how others truly perceive her, Erin is kind and warm to everyone she meets, and gets satisfaction from the simplest of things- Smoothie dates, cat toys, you name it. Physical Appearance Erin is shown to be quite tall, with black long hair and brown eyes. Appearances *Logan Finds Out! (First appearance) *Food Fight (Mentioned Only) *Falling for... Who? (Last Appearance) Relationships Logan Watson Ex-Boyfriend Erin was portrayed as Logan's first "real girlfriend", and so she did many relationship-cliché things with him, such as going on smoothie dates and sharing a locker. However, Erin was shown to contradict her affectionate appearance by dumping him on their two-week-a-versary, much to Logan's dismay and heartbreak. Logan was crushed by her change of heart, but Erin took Logan back immediately after the break up, with the reasoning that she was intimidated to date someone smarter than her, but then realized she and Logan were meant to be together. Her change of emotions left Logan wary at first, if not a little nervous about being with her, as she had broken his heart and then taken him back with no concern to his feelings on the situation. Fortunately for Erin, Logan had ecovered in Food Fight, making no hesitation to call her and talk to her on the phone, but the romance was bound to hit a dead end soon- in the end of Logan Finds Out!, Logan looked back at Jasmine before closing the door of Rumble Juice with a sad expression, hinting that Logan cared about Jasmine as well in that way, and that he was torn between the two, (which he was in Falling for... Who?, when Logan finally realized his feelings for Jasmine and he had to choose who he wanted to be with - Erin or Jasmine). Logan and Erin attended the school's fall dance together in Falling for... Who?, however they broke up in that episode, since Logan wanted to be with Jasmine, instead of Erin, but it was assumed that they stay friends. (See: Logan and Erin) Jasmine Kang Frenemy Erin seemed to like Jasmine and saw her as a friend, but Jasmine didn't like Erin Taylor, as Jasmine was jealous of the relationship between Logan and Erin. Garrett Spenger Frenemy The emotions between Erin Taylor and Garrett were impartial, considering they were in only one scene together (as of Logan Finds Out!), and despite that Erin saw him as a friend, Garrett appeared to dislike her for her effects on Logan. Because of the romantic relationship between Logan and Erin, Garrett lost his importance to Logan, especially since Erin was his first girlfriend, and he didn't want to lose their relationship once again. Garrett's jealousy of Logan's other relationships was explored more in Food Fight, and although Garrett forgave Logan in the end, he could have still potentially have been bitter with Erin as she had hurt Logan and Garrett's friendship for a period of time. Lindy Watson Friends Even though Erin and Lindy didn't really interact until Falling for... Who?, it was shown that they were friends, because Erin asked Lindy what the theme of the fall dance was and Erin wanted Lindy to text her when they know the theme of the dance, meaning they had each other's numbers and that they were friends. Lindy also called Erin sweetie. Trivia *She first appeared in Logan Finds Out! *She was Logan's first serious girlfriend. *She was a recurring character in Season 2, when she was dating Logan. *Jasmine was shown to not really like Erin and the fact that she was dating Logan, because Jasmine likes Logan and wants to date him. *Erin shared a similar personality to Logan. *She goes to DITKA High School. *She thought Logan was smarter than her. *It was shown in Logan Finds Out! that Erin wasn't the best with being grammatically correct, using phrases such as "Logan and me," and "Much more smarter". *She was mentioned in Food Fight, but never seen. *Her last appearance was in Falling for... Who? Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Female Characters